


Charming Point of View

by BrianneABanana



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Fluff, M/M, chapter 12-13? what are those?, fairgameweek2020, lil bit of flirting, this is set post chapter 11 but veers off from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana
Summary: Qrow thinks he can learn to control his semblance like Clover does with his pin, but what special item does he have to make it work? Does he have one at all?Maybe Clover can help him find something!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899694
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	Charming Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic for Fair Game Week 2020!
> 
> Its Day 1 - Semblances
> 
> Enjoy!

Heavy, hot breaths joined the air, expelled by two huntsmen breaking apart from battle. 

Another huff soon joined. “Clover, this isn’t  _ working _ .”

“You’re right… Why don’t we return to camp and try again tomorrow?” 

Qrow gave a nod and the two stretched a bit before gathering their weapons from their resting places along the treeline and making their way back side by side.

Their chosen sparring ground for the day had been a good walk away from camp, but a pleasant one in the breezy spring forests of North Vale. The tranquility it had was relaxing compared to the chaos that was awaiting them back at camp. Admittedly though, the two never really minded it.

Their journey to Vacuo from Atlas was on it's second leg, the first being their leaving Atlas and crossing the channel to Vital Island and the continent of Vale, and now through Vale to make a pit stop in Patch. They still had no idea how everyone was still so energetic with the events that had transpired and how they barely managed to escape both the figurative and literal  _ fall  _ of  _ Atlas _ , but Qrow and Clover were grateful for what they still had. It was a miracle really-

Clover never thought he’d breathe again after being cruelly stabbed through by Tyrian, but Qrow had stubbornly stormed into the vault, given James what for, and ripped the staff of Creation from its duty of holding up a crown jewel to wield it to exchange James’ willing life for Clovers own.

And Qrow was convinced that following the death of the one person he had come to care for very deeply in such a long time, his next set of actions would be his last.

_ But neither man would ever forget their heartfelt reunion, where the Staff of Creation clattered to the floor as Qrow broke into tears once again and hugged Clover tightly, both of them apologizing profusely for what they believed had been their own hand in their conflict. _

Clover had joined Qrow and teams RWBY and ORNJ after Atlas’ fall, promising to think more for himself and be true to what he thought was for the good of the people. His first major action of what the kids had called ‘rebelling against the man’ was to touch his forehead to Qrow and tell him “I trust you with my life, and with my heart if you’ll have me.” Clover would never forget Qrow's red faced smile, or the whoops and jeers of Qrow's -  _ their  _ \- kids. 

Two weeks of travel and rest later, the now couple had taken to sparring in the moments between being on the road. Qrow had a special request early on: For Clover to teach him to control his semblance like he did.

“The effects of my semblance aren't nearly as bad with you around Lucky Charm, but I’d like to be able to  _ direct _ it when I amplify it.”

“That's fair.” Clover agreed. “Well you kind of know how I do it- I usually rub or flick my lucky pin as a focus point, then channel my semblance into it.” He had demonstrated by walking up to a nearby tree and flicking his pin, then smacking his fist against the tree and holding his palm up.

Wouldn’t you know it, a bright green  _ fruit _ fell straight into his hand.

Qrow crossed his arms and glared at his boyfriend. “Nope. You placed that thing in that tree earlier, and you knew where to stand to catch it when it fell. I will accept no other explanation.”

His pout drew a chuckle from Clover, who tossed him the fruit. “I promise I didn’t do that. Though I  _ will _ say that I knew there would be fruit in these trees. Every spring my ma would buy a ton of these fruits, going on and on about how she loved them. Then she’d bake a few too many pies and send me out to gift them to our neighbors.”

“You? Mommas errand boy? Never would’ve guessed.” Qrow snickered, taking a bite of the fruit.

Clover gave him a gentle smile back. “Anyways, back to training. We can try finding you something to channel your semblance into like my pin. It has to be something that can ground you in even the most extreme of circumstances. Do you have anything on hand right now to try with?”

Swallowing the bite of fruit and tossing the rest aside, Qrow looked down over himself, searching through his pockets and patting himself down. He realized that he never had anything extra to carry around, having been nomadic practically his whole life. Besides his weapon, the only trinkets he equipped were his rings, which at best, were purely jewelry that he  _ certainly didn’t pilfer from some crook once... _

Couldn't hurt to try, right?

The afternoon went on from there with Qrow trying everything from his rings, to a piece of his clothing, but it just didn’t work like it needed to. The two gave up for the day and headed back to camp. As they walked side by side Clover racked his brain to figure out what Qrow could use…

* * *

The next day, the two reconvened to practice again. Clover asked Qrow if he’d thought of or found anything he could use, to which Qrow shook his head. 

“I don’t have many possessions to begin with Cloves, so there isn’t much for me to pick from.” 

Clover smiled excitedly at him. “Well it's lucky that I thought of the perfect thing!” 

Qrow's eyes widened as the Atlesian goes to unpin his 4 leaf clover pin from his vest. 

“W-wait!” Qrow rushed forward to pause Clovers hands, “Your pin is  _ your _ lucky charm you know? Don’t give it to me if it’ll leave you with nothing.”

“Qrow, it wouldn’t leave me with nothing if I give you my pin. You’re my lucky charm now! Besides, I can use this…” Clover reached under his neckline and pulled out-

“That's my-! Where did you get that??” Qrow held Clovers hand, which had a hold on Qrow's old cross necklace that now had a home around Clovers neck.

The Atlesian was a bit sheepish in his reply- “Well, I had time to go back to our quarters before we left Atlas and I found that you had left this behind. I understood why you left it, as it seemed like a reminder of your past, but I wanted to keep it as a reminder of your journey from when we met to where you’ve ended up. You were in such a dark place just a few months ago, but now you’re so much happier and healthier and… you’re here, with me…”

Looking back into his eyes, Clover noticed the shift in his partner's face.  _ Qrow had that beautiful look on his face, the one where he was surprised when Clover complimented him.  _

“O-ok.” Qrow finally spoke, breaking out of his surprise. “Since you have something of mine, it… it only makes it fair that I get something of yours.” He nodded his head in finality.

Clover brought Qrow closer in order to pin his charm on his birds shirt. “There,” he said “Now let's get to sparring. I have a feeling that today is going to go much better than yesterday.”

“You mean better for  _ me _ Cloves!" Qrow called as he got into sparring position across the clearing, "When I finally learn to channel my semblance, sparring with you is gonna knock you way off your game.”

“In that case, I’ll just have to get into practice with my newest good luck charm” Clover called back, rubbing his thumb along the necklace he freed from below his tank top. "It’s a fair game now  _ Lovebird _ .”

“Oh, you  _ stop _ that!”

_ “Never!” _


End file.
